Shroud of Darkness
by Percontator
Summary: A continuation of Golden Sun 2. Isaac, Mia, Garet and Ivan meet with a very strange adept. With his help, they can stop the Shroud of darkness from destroying all of Weyward. An IsaacxMia in later chapters. PG-13 for violence and launguage.


I fixed some stuff in here and took out that prologue thing. I know I'm not going to get seven reviews on my first chapter *bangs head on dresser.* Plus I also forgot to put a disclaimer. And here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Sukasa doesn't own anything in this fanfiction apart from the idea for it, and the characters I have created (so far, only Drake).  
  
Isaacs P.O.V.  
  
I looked out at the wide open sea. It was an endless jewel, stretching for miles and miles. I had my hands set on the cold rusted railing.  
  
It has been two months since the end of the Elemental Lighting. Mia, Garet, Ivan and I have been traveling around Weyward, visiting people we met during our prior travels and going places we haven't gone before.  
  
Life has been dull on the ship. The only thing that kept me going was that tomorrow, next week or next year I will meet destiny yet again. I don't know why, but I feel as though my adventure isn't over, even though I have been through more than most had in a lifetime.  
  
I continued to wade in the endless sea of my mind, until something happened. Something that would change my life forever.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
The ocean had changed from calm and peaceful to rough and violent in a matter of seconds. The four traveling warriors were scurrying around the oak deck of the ship frantically trying to go inside. Then something caught the corner of Ivan's eye. He turned around, and upon his face was an expression of pure terror.  
  
"Guys, look at that," Ivan said in a low, shaky tone.  
  
One by one they turned to see an asteroid flying towards an island several miles ahead. Those seconds before the asteroid hit seemed like hours. The asteroid fell with great speed, and made a huge explosion. But then, a wave that was in the perfect place at the perfect time, got pushed by the force of the explosion and hastily became five times taller than the length of the ship. It was heading for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac's P.O.V.  
  
I slowly got up from my slumber, but jerked backed down when I felt pain in my lower back. Instead, I shot up onto my feet, causing a loud cracking sound. Being upright, I looked around to try to figure out what I was doing here, but the happenings of last night quickly came back as soon as I saw the remains of Babi's Lemurian ship. After that sinking in, I began to stride around to find the others.  
  
I first found Mia, whom I awoken and aided to get on her feet. We walked north for a while, until we found Ivan sitting a few stretches from Garet's snoring body. We all tried to wake Garet, and barely succeeded in doing so. We started to walk south towards the ruined ship, as I tried to figure where we are. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, I figured out the answer.  
  
"Guys I think we are off the southeast coast of Indra."  
  
Ivan nodded his head, "I concur."  
  
After walking some more we saw the ship again. Garet was the first to reach the ship, obviously hungry. He hastily began rummaging through the remains of the ship for some potential food, but his efforts were for naught.  
  
I groaned. "Oh man, am I glad Babi is dead."  
  
"Let's just get our stuff and set up camp," Mia said.  
  
We all began to search for an hour or so, but didn't find much. Luckily enough, we still had most of our gold and all of our equipment. Everyone began to go to sleep, seeing as though there was nothing else to do. I stayed up for watch, as I was sitting upon a boulder looking towards the ocean.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" said a whisper from behind.  
  
I jumped out of seat the instant I heard the ice cold voice. "Who said that?" I demanded.  
  
"It was me..." said the voice from three different directions.  
  
"Show yourself!" I stood up Gaia blade in hand.  
  
"I'm over here!" It hissed from behind.  
  
I spun my head around, but there was nothing there. I shrugged and sat down...  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"AHHHH!" I screamed.  
  
The figure that stood before me laughed darkly. He was 6'2", a light build and pale skin, with black hair that reached to his shoulders and dark, hollow eyes that showed no emotion. He wore a cloak that was torn on the edges, and some of his hand showed from his long sleeves.  
  
I thought about this man as he laughed and suddenly memories came back. They flashed through my mind until it reached one painful memory. My hands were in a fist. Oh, just the thought of him made my blood boil. I stood up, anger showing in my eyes.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE!" I screamed. In a single moment, I whipped out my sword and swung at his neck. Just as fast, he parried the blow with a sword of his own.  
  
"I thought you would be happy to see me," he said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You betrayed Vale!" I yelled. Big mistake. My enemy was furious at this statement, and suddenly began a furry of blows toward me. I tried with all my might to simply defend myself.  
  
"VALE BETRAYED ME!" He shouted. Everyone else shot up from where they sleeping, and were trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to be hated by everyone, to not even be able to walk to the bakery without getting stares, to have mothers say to their children 'That is a bad man over there, don't be like him.'" He said with disgust, and suddenly kicked my sword out my hand and punched me in the face. He tackled me to the floor and held his sword dangerously close to my neck. A muffled scream could be heard in the background. His head shot towards the source, and he saw Ivan and Garet with their hands clamped over Mia's mouth. He suddenly put on a sad smile on his face when he saw the look on Mia's face, and he got up and put his sword in its sheath.  
  
"I can't kill you, no; you still have a life to live." With that said he headed towards the forest to the far west. He walked a few yards until an unseen force pushed him back. He flew back and skidded on the dry ground.  
  
He got up and dusted himself off. "What do you want now?" he said to no one in particular. He waited a few seconds until his eyes shot open with horror.  
  
"HE has the Power, but the lighthouses... YOU LET THE LIGHTHOUSES BE LIT! Oh... this not good, I should have been awake."  
  
Everyone else was staring at him like he has surely lost it. He turned around and walked back towards the four. He kneeled and laid his sword upon their feet.  
  
"I, Drake of the ancient Dark Clan, pledge my sword, magic and allegiance to you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, this is getting interesting. Please review peoples, cause you will not regret it. 


End file.
